kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Jensen
__NOEDITSECTION__ Andromeda Summer Faith "Andy" Jensen is a student at Beachwood High School. She is Josh Trager's main love interest during seasons 2 and 3. Season 2 150px|left|Andy orders her usual smoothie. 150px|right|"Andy J, to you." Andy meets Josh Trager at The Rack, where she always orders a banana guava smoothie, but he was too busy to notice her. He does notice her at school in the boys' bathroom, trying to get good internet reception for her favorite game, G-Force. She introduces herself as Andy J, the opponent he is always "hammered" by. 150px|left|Andy gives Josh dating lessons. Andy starts hanging around with Josh at The Rack, and shows her amusing skill of matching people to the cars they ought to have. When Josh expresses interest in another girl, Andy reluctantly gives Josh dating lessons. They're sitting in his car talking, and Josh reveals the reason he asked the girl out was only her bra size. She gets a headache. On the big night, he shows up at her house, because he got stood up. She decides not to let all her work go to waste, and they have a great time together. While they are sitting on the car hood at a romantic spot, Josh's foot is tapping, just as his father had said his was on his first date with Nicole. Josh tells her that even though she has "a secret burning desire" to ask him to the big spring dance, he was banned from the dance. She says she already has two boys as dates for the dance. Andy also reveals that she has "two moms." She is infuriated when Mr. Hooper forbids same-sex couples at the dance, and decides to protest. Josh, Lori, Kyle, Amanda, and Hillary join with her, and all are banned from the dance. They arrange an alternative dance at The Rack for the excluded couples and anyone else wanting to protest (and to pay half the price). After the dance, Josh says her two dates were pretty cool, and Andy gives Josh a kiss on the cheek. Josh takes Andy with the other kids on Lori's trip to the woods, and they are the only ones who do not go into the tunnel. As it gets dark and cold, they sit in the car. Andy finally complains that Josh has been acting weird. To settle the matter, they each admit something they are hiding. Andy says she has cancer, while Josh admits he loves her. Josh tries to stay merry around Andy, but she insists that he forget about her having cancer. Josh tells his mother, who tells him to wait until she's ready to talk about it. Andy decides to tell Josh that the test results weren't good. Josh shows his support, without saying anything about her cancer, as she had ordered, by giving her a Popsicle. They both are at the Hands on a Hybrid event to raise funds for the Cancer Society. When Andy finds out that Josh paid to enter the competition for the car, so he could raise money for her treatment, she yells at him, revealing to the crowd that she has cancer. Andy runs out of the tent crying, making Josh give up his spot to follow her. Later, Andy shows him her new "Cancer Girl" t-shirt, and gives him one saying "I'm with cancer girl" before kissing him again and then thay have sex. Andy joins Josh at the Madacorp outdoor party. They had made a date to eat all the food they could before Andy had to start chemotherapy. Andy complains again that Josh is acting weird, and demands to know what Josh is hiding from her. Josh spouts out random secrets about himself to keep from telling Andy about Kyle, and is saved by throwing up in the bushes. At the school Career Fair, Josh is uninterested, but Andy is trying on wigs in preparation for losing her hair due to chemo treatments. She orders Josh to care more about his future, prompting Josh to decide to become a doctor and find a cure for Andy's cancer. 150px|left|Kyle gives Andy a special hug. The day before her test to see if her treatment is being effective, Kyle gives Andy such a strongly felt hug that the lights flicker. After she has gone, he sees in the hall mirror that his nose is bleeding, a sign that he has used his powers too hard. Andy's tests indicate that her cancer is in full remission. In return for standing by her, Andy decides to take Josh to Prom. Season 3 150px|left|Andy is dressed for the Prom. Andy and Josh go to the Prom after-party, where they spend the evening in a room playing G-Force and having only snacks. When Josh accompanies her back home, they sleep together for the first time. Andy is insistent that no one know. Andy becomes upset when she catches Josh lying to Amanda about Prom night, and realizes that he is hiding other things from her. Stephen figures out that they are having sex, and cuts him off. Andy leaves town with her family for several weeks, causing Josh to realize how much he misses her. She returns while Josh is in the hospital with his mother, recovering from her car accident. The time apart has changed Andy's mind, and she agrees to resume her sexual relationship with Josh, though circumstances always conspire against them. She also helps the Trager children work on various schemes to raise money for their mother's hospital bill, including renting out Jessi's apartment to teenage couples. One of Andy's mothers gets a job in Cleveland. Andy is forced to tell Josh that she's moving away at the end of that month. Andy tries to hook Josh up with a new girl. Although Josh admits to having a good time with the other girl, he returns to Andy. Josh tries to find a way to keep Andy from leaving, including proposing marriage, but settles for making their last days together memorable. 150px|left|Andy connects with Josh on the road. Andy is forced to leave for Cleveland three days ahead of schedule. She doesn't tell Josh, to avoid ruining their final night together. This initially makes Josh angry, and he tries to erase Andy from his life. Declan and Jackie manage to contact Andy via webcam on the road, and she and Josh agree to try a long-distance relationship until they can be together again. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 * briefly in the closing scenes of episode 5 with no dialog. Jensen, Andy Jensen, Andy Jensen, Andy Jensen, Andy Category:Season 3 characters Category:Protagonists